1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to a dish antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the dish antenna comprises a dish fixed on a rod and directed toward a fixed direction so as to receive signals, from, such as from a satellite. The direction of the dish can not be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional dish antenna.